Tamaran
by titanusagi
Summary: Starfire gets them a vacation! in Tamaran! my first real story.
1. Default Chapter

WHOOT!!!! My first real story! I am going to try SO hard to do this.  
  
Robin looked around. Raven was reading her magic book, although you could see that she was getting pretty ticked off. Beastly was eating a sandwich and Star was making something. While beast boy unpaused his video game, she put the pudding on his sandwich. Just then Robin noticed that it was pudding of sadness. Too late. BB took a bite. "DISGUSTING!!!!!!! What is this?!?!?!? Yuck! Tamaranian pudding!! STARFIRE!!!" Cyborg enters, angry. "Yo! Can't I recharge?" and pretty soon everyone's yelling at eachother and the boy wonder leaves. Until he hears something. Starfire is in her room crying. " Star? What's wrong? Did Black-" she threw a piece of paper at him. 'War has erupted in Tamaran. We need your help now. Bring your friends. -Adrena' "I have to go. Goodbye." "But she said to bring everyone!" "No. I can do it alone."  
  
She doesn't now how they managed to do it, but there she was. She grabbed hold of Robins hand and flew away fast as light. *note from their show when star and robin walk in talking about moving faster than the speed of light* She landed on Tamaran. "Hello!" Adrena called from 20 yards away. "So wonderful to see you! And you too!" "This is Robin, our team leader. Where is danger?" "No danger! Just a vacation! With Iceheart too!"  
  
?!? who is Iceheart? And what does Adrena mean? Who is Adrena? Look back in a week or so! 


	2. They are there!

Here goes!  
  
"Owch. Never.do.that.again."Robin said. A lady of about seventeen with snow white hair walked over to them. She wore a puffy pink skirt and sleeveless(thas alota e's!) red shirt. She was tall and a bit muscular. "Starfire! How positevily wonderful to see you!" she squealed. Before Starfire could answer, everyone else appeared out of Ravens hole thing. Raven floated into the air sighing, and Beast Boy tripped over his shoe laces. "ow! That.hurts? Cool! Soft ground!" Raven shook her head. Cyborg looked up. Straight into Iceheart's deep blue eyes. She looked a bit surprised. Robin knew that look and bit his lip. Love at first sight. "Um, H-H-hello miss. Erm, wh-who are you? I'm uh, I'm.*looks at stuff on arm* Cyborg! That's my name. Cy-cyborg" Everyone looked at him like, 'what kind of opening was that?!?' She giggled a light soft laugh. "I am Iceheart, friend of Starfire. Pleasant meeting you 'Cyborg'. I will show you your room now." That brought everyone back to life. Cyborg left blushing a nd stumbling over nothing. The girls (except for Raven) blinked a bit. "Wweeeelllllll, then I will show you your rooms!" Adrena said motioning to Beast Boy and Raven. They too left. "Well then, it shall rain soon, I can bring you to your room Robin" Starfire said feeling slightly left out. When she got to his room she simply waved to it and floated away. When she got to her room in the palace she cried a little and looked outside. It had started to rain.'If only you knew' she thought.She smiled slightly and started to sing.  
  
When I think about the first time  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Rainy Day Man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy Day Man  
  
Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy Day Man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy Day Man  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy Day Man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy Day Man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy Day Man  
Rainy Day Man  
Rainy Day Man  
Rainy Day Man  
  
The tears were gone now and the rain was only a drizzle. "Nice voice." She was surprised by this and jumped up. When she turned she saw someone that could brighten this day. Robin.  
  
!_! wow! I didn't know I could write like that! Check back around next week! 


	3. erm, writers block?

"Oh, Robin! I, um.well, how did you get past the guards? They are, what-is-it-again? 'top-of-the-lime'?" She squeaked. Robin laughed at her attempt in Earth slang. She blushed "Did I do something wrong?" somehow she always got a smile on his face. "No. not exactly. But what about Slade? And fighting evil?" "Oh, you must belive this, it shall make you laugh though." He raised an eyebrow. "Jynx is a tamaran spy! She found out who slade is." Really? Who is he?"Robin quickly inquired. "Slade is- !"~~~~~Intermission~~~~~ guy 1:Guess what? Guy2:wut? Guy 1:I've got cool TV card thingys! Guy2: O.o? Guy 1:Yeah! See? holds 'cool TV card thingys' up to screen Picture ofViolins:SCREECCHHH!!!!! Picture of really big loud Truck:HOONNNKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Picture of very stupid looking insane guy:dddddduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....? Picture of feminine leg:*whistle* Guys 1+2(= guy3?):Buy yours today! Announcer: does not include camera to hold up to. ~~~~~Intermission over~~~~~  
  
"Wow so that's who Slade is!" Robin said in shock. I've gotta tell everyone else!" Robin ran off into the distance."Gone already."Starfire mumbled, while one lone, last, lovely little tear dropped. The three moons were deep in the sky now, and She went to bed saying "robin" with a sigh.  
  
Well, major writers block, and here!(someday I shall give Disclaimer Jack a day off.) bored Jack: um, she doesn't own this, however she owns Adeenia and Zeeke! Which shall become a---who are you people in the white coats?. 


End file.
